<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Boys Academy by WiccaLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326999">Dead Boys Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccaLife/pseuds/WiccaLife'>WiccaLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deathly Academics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Breaking Necks, Crossroads Deals &amp; Demons, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Drowning, Ghosts, Gun Violence, Knives, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Organs Removed While Alive, Paranormal Investigators, Poisoning, Psychological Horror, Strangulation, Survival Horror, throat slashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccaLife/pseuds/WiccaLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Accident, Maryland it was typically a safe place to live with only occasional break-ins and drug-induced teenagers with rebellion on their minds but things take a dark turn after Halloween when several bodies term up seeming to be murder-suicides. And things only get worse when teens start losing their mind from a new drug that showed up after the first set of bodies were found. It falls on seven teens when they start experiencing the same nightmare learning that they have somehow bound themselves to the demonic entity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deathly Academics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913041</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Boys Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night after Halloween, a body was discovered. Niko was walking to work when he saw the flashing lights of cops speed by and part of him wondered if it was another suicide. Niko had grown to be comforted by death in his sixteen years of life. Walking closer, he noticed one ambulance and three cops, one too many for a simple suicide. Nothing seemed out of the norm. Two of the cops gathered by the giant oak tree, it seemingly had long replaced the church that once claimed the spot. Niko figured it was probably some drug-addicted teen that overdosed. He paused when the deputy called out to the sheriff; this wasn't a suicide, boss.</p><p>The feeling of dread soon filled his stomach. If there is a killer in town, he needed to protect his twin brother at all costs. Their nana always said that Niko had a gift of intuition that was unusually receptive. When he arrived at work, he told his brother, "Something happened last night."</p><p>Sunday looked up at the other and raised an eyebrow in interest. He was smoking a joint and had been watching 'The Craft' again. The small smoke shack smelled of pot and lavender, the bottle of lavender perfume sat hid in his twin jacket pocket. After explaining what little he saw, he paused before telling Sunny that he had a bad feeling. </p><p>"How bad? From a scale of I'm going to fail this test to there's a killer in town, where does it land?" Niko didn't answer. Instead, he held his hand out for the joint. Sunny was worried that his brother would throw it out again. Or perhaps call their nana about it. He did neither; he finished it off. That small action caused him to tense up in fright. This was so much worse then he thought. If it had pushed Niko to smoke weed, it was a show of how bad this was. The feeling that whatever had happened on Miller's Church Road was no good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>